galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
RC-0220
"My story begins here." RC-0220 or "Cutter" was a Advanced Recon Clone Commando Clone Trooper Sergeant who served in Golden Squad during the Clone Wars. Cutter was a Clone Commando Captain who went missing during a mission for Golden Squad. After searching for him endlessly he was later presumed 'Missing in Action' along with many other clones. Cutter was then found on Barfar suffering from amnesia. He regained his memory to help out Golden Squad in their battles. Cutter was later killed on Gree's Machine. Training on Kamino During his training on Kamino, Cutter was one of 10,000 clones to be trained as a clone trooper commando. During his training Cutter broke his leg and couldn't continue his training. Just months later Cutter finished his commando training, but it was to late, his team he was training with was ready for their first mission, leaving Cutter with no choice but to train even more. Until one day he was approached by ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." said to him. "I heard you had a set back Cutter." "A set back eh? You try being left on Kamino while your so called 'team' leaves you for an inhospitable planet.." "Cutter, I'd like you to join Golden Squad. We need your talent." "Will you leave me in a medic bay for another clone?" "No way.. My brothers are with me til the end." "Then yes, I'll join you." "Welcome aboard! Cutter. You can keep your armour. Tank has the same.." "Sir" "I know you have a limp. It's alright, that'll go and then you can be back to your fitness.." "Thanks sir." Cutter slept. Mission to Farrar During Golden Squad's mission to Farrar, Cutter was defending his flank when he was told by ARC-8822 'Boil' to move upward toward the city. Costin Jr, Box, Cutter and trooper Quinn were taking back the Capital whilst Waxer, Boil, Tank and Gummi were taking the outskirts. When the battle was over Cutter didn't make any contact with anyone and was presumed killed in battle. But he made contact when he was stranded on Barfar. He asked for help but every clone unit was to busy. Leaving Cutter on Barfar battered and bruised. When the squad returned to the ship, Jr said "We are missing someone. Where is Cutter?" "No idea sir. We think he might've been killed. Or went missing. Our last contact was when we landed. He called for reinforcements but none were sent. I think he's gone sir." "Missing or dead?" "Keep your head up boss. Hey may just be missing. He'll find his way home." Lost and found During his time on Barfar, Cutter was lost and then found by Clone Troopers. The clones asked "What is your number?" "RC-0220" the clones looked at watch other with glee. "Cutter! your alive!" Cutter knew who he was now. "Brothers. Glad to see you!" "Back at ya!" the Clone turned on his comlink and said "This is CT-122, we have found Cutter."Cutter then looked around to find a box with his armour in it. "My armour! I haven't seen this in years" Cutter rushed over and opened it and found his armour had been cleaned, no burn marks, nothing. "Who did this?" Cutter said. "That was us. We found it, next to the crash site. We knew you were alive. So we cleaned it for you We wanted to wait and see if you were alive.." "Thanks a lot guys.." "Your welcome my brother." Cutter and the clones went back to Gree's Machine to have a dinner and to relax. Death on Gree's Cruiser During dinner on Gree's Machine Cutter was walking along the halls when he accidently set off the airlock. He was locked in the airlock and was sucked into space. "Whoever made this ship really needs to get their priorites straight.." "It was Gree's ship. He owned it before he died.." "Then why did he have an airlock in the middle of a corridor." "I don't know. Ask a dead corpse." Trivia * Cutter lost his memory after a crash * Cutter died after being sucked out of an airlock * Cutter was one of the very few commandos who worked with Golden Squad Category:Clones